


Slow Down

by UndressedHeart



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, everything u wanted i'm sure, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndressedHeart/pseuds/UndressedHeart
Summary: Yongguk takes Junhong on his scooter and they go around.





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii !  
> I'm just too soft and weak for these two !  
> Yongguk and his VLive probably ended up killing me so here I am ! :) 
> 
> English isn't my first language and mistakes can be found, i'm sorry :(  
> Hope you'll enjoy it ! Love ya x

“ **Junhong-ah that's not... No, no, Junhong-ah you just don't fit here what are you doing, Junhong-ah, Junhong-ah !”** but for once in his life, Junhong doesn't listen to the eldest. Helmet on, he just sat behind Yongguk, full of happiness as a smile bigger than his face was spread on his lips. Impossible isn't a word he knows about; nothing is impossible. **“Just look at it hyung, it's ok, there's nothing we can't do ! Look, look, I fit in, please just one time, please, please, pretty please...”** childish tone and puppy eyes were attacking Yongguk when he just sighted and smiled, not sure if according this to the youngest really is a good idea. **“Just... Make sure your legs stay in here and i'm not responsible if you just fell off the engine”** but Junhong just laughed his heart out at these words and nodded in a funny way as if he was saying he will probably not fall off the scooter just because his legs are too big. But fact is, his legs really are too long for the scooter and his feet correctly placed just makes him look like a frog ready to jump. His knees are too high and maybe sometimes knock the eldest waist -he can't do nothing about it, it's not really his fault if his body decided to grow as tall as a palm tree. 

 

Yongguk turned on the engine, a smile cracked on his face and despite what he was saying, having Junhong right behind him makes too happy for his own good. He really wanted to go around with him but never really asked, first of all because he was to scared to take someone with him but second because he still thinks Junhong is too tall and that it's dangerous. But he can't say no. He doesn't know how to say no. Too weak against the youngest, he can't fight. Not about this, not against this smile, not against happiness. How do you fight happiness anyway ? Is that possible ? He doesn't really care now anyway, things are done and Junhong is behind, pleased or not. 

 

Arms are now locked around Yongguk's waist, eyes looking around him as if he never saw Seoul before. Yongguk can hear Junhong's smile, Junhong can see Yongguk's smile. They probably look ridiculous both on this tiny engine but they don't really care. Junhong thought about the wind caressing his face -he lifted up the hamlet's glass, he thought about the wind in his hair, about the wind in Yongguk's hair. He just pictured the curly hair flying here and there because of the wind and maybe his heart just missed a beat, maybe he found it too cute and maybe he will never tell Yongguk -he already can see Yongguk's gaze if he ever says something like this.  **“Hyung, hyung, you're very slow you know ? Cars are just passing us like that...”** but the eldest didn't answer ;  **“Hyung, you know that a scooter is made to go faster ?”** but the eldest didn't answer ;  **“Hyung, go faster !”** and with those words, Junhong just suddenly lifted his arm, pointing towards and the sound Yongguk made was too funny -it made him laugh ;  **“Junhong-ah what the... What are you doing ?! You scared me stop this right now, I can't go any faster...”** but once again, Junhong didn't really listened to him and just kept repeating to go faster and faster, saying it's boring to go this slow and laughing because the leader kept repeating that he will get scared if he goes any faster now, even more with Junhong on the back.

 

He keeps looking around him, left, right, behind him, his arm still outstretched here and there to show something ;  **“Hyung, did you see ?”** was a thing Junhong said a lot that day but,  **“No I didn't see, I'm driving”** is a thing Yongguk also said a lot. Junhong's probably too excited about it, he can't stay still for a minute and just keeps showing things the oldest can't see too scared to look elsewhere than the road and in front of him. But the fun isn't over and Junhong was about to scream something when suddenly the engine turned off. It was a surprise,  **“Hyung what are you doing ?”** but Yongguk seemed a bit panicked suddenly, a smile was on his face but that wasn't really an happy smile and when Junhong understood that was a mistake he just burst out laughing and couldn't really stop.  **“Yah Junhong-ah, that's not funny, stop it, stop laughing !”** but somehow, he was laughing too. He bowed behind him, Junhong bowed too and they left again. Junhong was still laughing,  **“You really don't how to use this thing sometimes hyung aaah...”** and he laughed again. 

 

Somehow, they ended up alive. That was a good thing. Yongguk wasn't sure he could made it. Junhong had been just like a child and he doesn't even know how many times he had to say to the youngest to stay still. He even once stopped the engine, Junhong made a sudden move, too abrupt and Yongguk scared just turned the wheel a bit too much and nothing was right and he wasn't right -he was almost mad and you have to go to make him mad, that's not an easy thing. But at least, Junhong understood and finally stayed calm -finally ! 

“ **I never let you go with me, never ever again.”** Yongguk seemed serious as he lifted the helmet glass but the pout on Junhong's face was unfair. He tried really hard to ignore it, but couldn't and just sighed. **“Ok, next time I'll come pick you up, keep this with you, ok ?”** Junhong's face lighted up and in a move he had his arms around his leader ; **“Thanks hyung, you're the best hyung, I knew it ! -Junhong-ah...”** Yongguk sighted and patted his back gently ; **“Go home now, I'll come tomorrow, you need some rest hm...”** Junhong nodded and bowed slightly to say goodbye when a hand reached his nape and some lips was now on his. The helmet on Yongguk's head wasn't convenient but he didn't really care. He just kissed back. Slowly. Softly. **“That's dangerous hyung, people can see us...”** and Yongguk laughed, fingers sliding along Junhong's back. **“You have to live dangerously sometimes..”** and _that_ made Junhong laugh ; **“He said but only goes slow on his scooter”** and they laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (also posted on asianfanfics)


End file.
